


The Klaus Family

by Anonymous



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: (but it's not descriptive), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Death, Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Smut, Omega Jesper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Omega Jesper and Family One-ShotsNewest Chapter: Requested - Klaus asks Jesper to mate with him, Jesper says yes of course, and now Klaus has to figure out what to do for each ritual while also dealing with soon-to-be father-in-law.
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Klaus, Margu/Nikolas Klaus (OC Klaus), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 10
Kudos: 190
Collections: Anonymous





	1. The Sleigh

**Author's Note:**

> So I ended up having to make this fic Anon because my usual account messed up and this one is personal, so yeah....Enjoy the story!!!

The squealing laughter of a child rang throughout a workshop that was tucked away in the woods. The faces of the Sami people perked up when they heard the sound of the little one. 

It was three-year-old Nikolas Klaus, running around the house looking at all the toys being made by the Sami. He got a few annoyed looks when he accidentally knocked down a few toys and items being made. 

"Hello there young one," came the voice of Margu's mother. Nikolas and the young Sami girl grew up very close and it was an unspoken ship that both their parents partaked in. 

"H-Hello!" Nikolas stuttered, he was only three and his words weren't the best quite yet. 

The older woman still laughed lightly before going back to her work. Pretty soon the boys mother would sense something was amiss and would come gather up his son. 

Nikolas wandered closer towards the sharp blade that was used for cutting wood. He gasped in awe at the beautifully carved sled and stepped closer to it.

He was about to step even closer when a voice rang out, “Nikolas Klaus, what do you think you’re doing?”

The young boy pouted as his mother lifted him off the ground and into his arms. His mother was the one and only Jesper Klaus, or Mrs. Klaus to most, and he loved to ruin Nikolas’s fun. 

Of course his mother would explain that he wasn’t ruin his fun but instead “protecting him from doing stupid things”. Complete lies in Nikolas’s opinion. 

“Nothing mama, just playin’ in tha workshop.” Nikolas grumbled as he was carried outside. He giggled when he saw the snow and struggled to escape his mother’s arms. 

Jesper sat him on the ground and kneeled down beside him. “Nikolas, you know I don’t like you in the workshop, one of these days you’re going to get seriously injured!”

"Yeah mama, I know!" Nikolas said with a sigh. Jesper smiled before gathering Nikolas in his arms, laughing when the little boys groaned loudly. 

"Okay okay, go on." Jesper stood up and watched as the boy ran off to where Margu was playing in the snow. 

Jesper sighed softly as he walked towards Klaus, who was cutting wood to use for toys. His son was a difficult one indeed, just as cheerful as his father with the stubbornness of his mother. 

“Nikolas almost got cut on the blade in the workshop again,” Jesper explained to Klaus with exasperated sigh. It was only seven in the morning and his son already almost managed to hurt himself. 

Klaus paused and turned towards Jesper, sighing as well, “maybe we should keep completely keep him away from the workshop.”

“Now you know he would hate that. He has that twinkle in his eye, same as you. He’s curious and I feel like it’s time that maybe we show him?” Jesper inquired with a growing smile. Klaus smiled widely and grabbed his axe before rushing inside the workshop to tell the Sami. 

A few weeks later on Christmas Eve, Jesper and Klaus walked Nikolas walked over to the sleigh, both of them covering the boys eyes. When they uncovered his eyes, he blinked for a few seconds before looking closely and seeing the Sleigh with all the reindeer, even the presents in the back. 

“Wow, This is so cool!” Nikolas yelled as he ran up to the sleigh. Klaus gave his signature laugh and followed his son around while Jesper stayed back with a soft smile on his face. 

“Is that you Dasher? You look so cool!” The little boy yelled as he hugged his favorite reindeer.

Margu’s mom stepped up to him and placed a big hat on his head. He giggled as it slid down to cover his nose, which his mother fixed for him before his parents stepped back to admire their son. 

He laughed and smiled as he looked around to see all his friends and family gathered around him. His mother was leaning his head on his father’s shoulder as they watched their son look in awe at his surroundings. 

Fourteen years later left Nikolas standing in the entrance to the barn where the sled was held in his very own suit. His mother was now a widow and crying from from the bittersweetness of it all with Margu in the corner of the room. His best friend Margu was now his girlfriend, and maybe after a few years, his wife. 

He walked over to the sled and gave Dasher and pet on his neck. The old boy still hadn't aged a day. He then looked up and walked into the corner of the room. 

Margu gave him a kiss on the cheek when he walked up to her. He kissed her on the lips before walking over to his mother.

In his older years, Jesper had grown grey hair and exhaustion seemed to creep up on him more often, but absolutely nothing was going to stop him from being here with his son. Nikolas hugged his mother gently before he kissed him on the forehead. 

"Your father would be so proud of you," Jesper whispered to Nikolas. The younger man felt tears gather in his eyes as he thought of his dad. He looked down at his mom and nodded his head before walking to the entrance of the sled. 

Just like his dad all those years ago, he grabbed the reins and off he went.


	2. Rituals - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested - Klaus asks Jesper to mate with him, Jesper says yes of course, and now Klaus has to figure out what to do for each ritual while also dealing with soon-to-be father-in-law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a request by PenWoman and I just wanted to say that I will take requests- BUT, they have to stay withen the confines of my universe which you can find details for on my tumblr at klausfamilytree!

Jesper had come to the conclusion that he indeed loved Klaus. 

When he had first arrived in the town, he was beyond nervous when his father had sent him to Smeerensburg. He had been striving for years to become a postman, even though his father was against omegas, especially his only omega son, becoming postmen. His father was very overprotective of Jesper, his mother had died when the boy was mearly five-years-old and ever since his father treated him like he was glass. He continued to grow even more aggressive in the safety of his son as Jesper grew into young adult. 

Finally after years of begging, his father finally decided to give into his son’s delusions and sent him on a useless mission to establish a post office in the one place that had the lowest mailing rate. His father had hoped that this would satisfy his son by showing him that an omega could never be a successful postman. 

But his father had been wrong, and when the time had come to leave, Jesper decided to say. His father had left at the time, with the promise to be back. While his father was away, things had changed. 

His relationship with Klaus had grown into something more than what it had been. Many of the children of Smeerensberg had heard the stories of their parents about the postman aiding Klaus on that Christmas night, and after getting this somewhat confirmed by Jesper himself, they started to wonder why a single Alpha and Omega were by themselves so often. As expected, the children began to call him Mrs. Klaus and Jesper’s relationship with the Alpha began to change.

The friendly gestures and talks soon turned into fond looks and loving words. Their love grew stronger, but it wasn’t until Klaus watched Jesper shyly walk down the stairs in a outfit similar to Klaus’s did the older man realize what he truly felt for Jesper. He wanted the rumored Mrs. Klaus to no longer be just denied gossip, so he asked Jesper to mate with him, the omega accepted of course. 

So, yeah, Jesper loved Klaus. But his father had soon heard the news and he was determined to get there before the mating rituals had started and put a stop to his son’s plans. To bad he was a little late. 

Klaus wandered through the woods as he looked for flowers to give to Jesper. He needed something that spoke about his love for Jesper while also adding something important to make his gift unique. 

Jesper was off trying to tame a few other reindeer, other than Cupid (Jesper's favorite reindeer). It was the perfect time to sneak off unsuspected to look for flowers. 

He first considered the Holly. It would show Jesper that he could protect him and they could create a happy life together, but it just didn't feel right. He also found some Winter Jasmine, but that was good enough either. 

He finally stopped at a small skinny tree and was face-to-face with hanging red-berried Misteltoe. He huffed and thought to himself about what this represented. It meant love, a truly magical love, that Klaus found in Jesper. 

He quickly picked enough to present to Jesper before he ran back towards their home. When he arrived, he caught sight of his omega and became even more enthralled with Jesper. He was riding around the woods on Cupid in hopes to show the other reindeer it was safe to trust humans.

He galloped beautifully on the reindeer with the same huge smile on his face as always. When he saw Klaus walking towards him, he slowed Cupid to a stop and walked the reindeer over to his stall. 

"Well good morning, where have you been?" Jesper asked him after he gave his lover a kiss. Klaus stumbled on his words for a bit, trying to come up with an excuse. 

"Uh, just taking in the winter season. It's so beautiful this time of year." Jesper raised an eyebrow and looked at the bag Klaus was attempting to hide behind his back before he nodded slowly and turned to start walking towards the house. 

“Well okay then, I’m going to head into town today, is there anything you need?” Jesper asked while he put on his coat. Klaus walked in right behind him. 

“No, but just be careful, it’s going to snow soon.” Klaus said once he caught Jesper from his bustling around. He grabbed the younger mans shoulders and looked him in the eyes. 

"I'll be fine, trust me." Jesper said gently as he touched Klaus's cheek and kissed him once more before walking out the door. 

Jesper took his sleigh and hooked Cupid up before heading out towards the main town. He had to collect the letters of the local children and see if Mogen had any incoming mail for him. He loved to take them home and read them to Klaus while they sat by the fire, watching his eyes light up at the children’s inquiring questions and lists of good deeds they had done that week. 

Meanwhile, Klaus asked the Sami to help him decorate his and Jaspers house with the mistletoe he had found. Alva had stopped by to help and was trying to think of something romantic to do with the mistletoe. 

“What if when an Alpha comes across Mistletoe, they have to pick it and place it in their Omegas hair? No wait how would they clip it?” Alva sighed in frustration. She was standing above the house trying to reach the top of a high shelf to place a bunch of mistletoe one of the Sami women had shoved into her hands. 

“Why exactly is this so important to you?” Klaus questioned from where he was tying a group of mistletoe to some garland. 

“Because you two are Mr. and Mrs. Klaus, it’s only right that you guys start a bunch of Christmas traditions!” Alva said dramatically. Klaus turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. “Okay, well you’re not married yet, but still!”

She reached up once more to hand the mistletoe when she glanced down and saw two Sami people, a newly married couple, kissing underneath the mistletoe. 

"I got it!" She screamed. All the occupants residing in the house jumped and looked towards Alva. "what if whenever two people are under the mistletoe together, they have to kiss!"

"Why do you insist on creating new traditions?" Klaus asked her while he hung the mistletoe-covered garland. 

“Well you and Jesper got to start the tradition of gifts on Christmas, even though that’s a lame tradition.” Alva said started as she turned around and smirked at Klaus, “so I want to start something too.”

Klaus rolled his eyes and turned back to the bag of mistletoe as Alva thought of a plan to get her tradition established. 

Jesper enjoyed the cool morning as he rode into town, waving hello to the children he passed as he got closer to his destination. He thought about his job and wondered if he was going to be a postman forever, he kinda liked the idea of celebrating the Christmas season with Klaus for the a long time. But another part of him, a smaller part, couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to maybe have a family. 

He arrived at his old home/post office and unlocked the door to show the residents of Smeerensberg that the he was open to receive letters today. He had just stepped inside when Mogens burst through the window. 

“Gotta surprise for you today! You’re gonna want to see this one for yourself sport!” Mogens yelled into his ear. He smiled and rolled his eyes in response. 

“Oh really? What is it, mail? Because I think I’ve seen letters before.” Jesper quipped sarcastically. Mogens gave him a gesture to show Jesper that he should follow the older man. The younger sighed and follow the boat-man outside.

As they walked towards the docks, Jesper had to squint to see through the thick fog. He kept giving Mogens confused looks while they walked along. Finally, when they had reached the dock, Jesper could make out the figure of a tall man standing in the distance. He stood still in caution and glanced at Mogens who gave him a smile. 

“There you are Jesper!” He heard a voice call out from the fog, the same voice he presumed belong to the figure as well. He squinted harder and watched as the figure stepped forward slowly. 

“Dad..?” Jesper asked hesitantly, he couldn’t be sure if it was his father. The figure chuckled and stepped out of the fog entirely. 

“I don’t know who else you’d be expecting.” His dad beamed once he saw the look on his sons face. Jesper raced over and hugged him tightly while his father laughed softly. 

“What are you doing here? It’s too dangerous to travel during winter.” Jesper stressed as he pulled away from his father for to look him over. 

“I am fine, Jesper. I thought you’d be happy to see me.” Theodore Johansson was a straight forward man and he wasn’t going to tip toe around his reason for being here. “Though, I must confess I did come after hearing word of your mating with a Klaus.” 

Jesper froze in shock for a second before smiling and ranting, “Yes! It was so romantic when he asked me to mate with him. This kids were already calling me Mrs. Klaus and now it’s just perfect because I will be Mrs. Klaus!”

“Yes, well, isn’t that delightful.” Theodore grunted while he cleared his throat. He had never met this Klaus, but he automatically didn’t impress him, if the mans run down shack of a house was anything to go off of. 

“Oh! You should come stay with us while you’re in town, I absolutely insist,” Jesper sternly said with a smile. He asked Mogens to grab his fathers bags and ushered them into his sleigh. 

Mogens watched as Jesper pushed his father into the sleigh and shook his head, “this is going to be very interesting.” 

Back at Jesper and Klaus's home, the entire house was covered in mistletoe. Klaus stood in the middle of it all with both hands on his sides and a ooked around in pride. Alva stood back with her arms crossed looking equally impressed. 

"He's going to love it Klaus," Alva said with a smile. Klaus nodded to her and then turned back to admire his creation. 

Margu burst through the door a few minutes after the decorating was done and everyone had all started getting ready for the surprise. Everyone looked at her as she panted for a second before she said, "Jesper!"

Everyone got into their places so they could watch the look on his face when he opened the door. Klaus stood in the middle of the crowd with mistletoe hanging over him. Everyone heard Jesper rush to the door and throw it open with a big smile on his face. 

His smile quickly melted into a look of awe as he observed the room around him. He smiled at everyone he passed and walked up to Klaus. 

“What is all this?” Jesper beamed with a smile that made Klaus fall for him all over again. 

Klaus cleared his throat and sheepishly started speaking, “my love, for our first step to being mates, I have chosen mistletoe for the flower to honor our love and the love in your heart.”

Jesper softened at his words and put a hand on Klaus’s cheek. Alva watched from above and yelled, “kiss under the mistletoe!”

“What?” Jesper asked her in confusion, looking up to catch a glimpse of the woman. Klaus laughed loudly before drawing him into a kiss. 

They pulled away and smiled at each other as the Sami cheered. Alva came down and gave him a hug and he quickly remembered that he left his surprise outside. 

“Oh Klaus, I have a surprise for you too!” Jesper giggled as he ran out the door. Klaus smiles widely and stood there, waiting for his loves surprise for him. 

“My father is visiting!” Jesper announced as he walked through the door, a huge smile on his face that looked polar opposite to Theodore Johansson’s sneer. 

Alva laughed as she looked between Jesper’s smile and Klaus’s expression that had suddenly dropped to a horrified expression, “Oh boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Every comment and kudos is greatly appreciated and makes me even more determined to continue writing more One-Shots!


End file.
